


Did We Kidnap A Child?  No, He Broke In.

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Everybody Loves Me [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Guitar, Making Food, cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Tommy just barged into their lives. They didn’t really know how he got there. Or when. But nowadays they couldn’t imagine life without him.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Everybody Loves Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158392
Comments: 4
Kudos: 213
Collections: Cheshire's MCYT recs!





	1. Wilbur

Wilbur was the one who found him. Just going through their kitchen. As if he had done so for a while.

* * *

Wilbur was up in his room writing a song. More like drafting and redrafting a song. But writing is rewriting. He’ll get it soon.

He was home alone. As far as he knew: apparently. Phil was in town and Techno was out. Doing something. Wilbur didn’t know what that guy did these days. Or any days. Or ever. What does that guy do?

He was hungry. Phil would yell at him for even accidently starving himself, so he went down. And found this kid. In their kitchen. Making himself some scrambled eggs.

_Maybe that’s why he was hungry. He could smell food. Wait why’s there a kid using the stove? When did we get a kid? Did Phil kidnap another kid like he did Techno?_

“Who are you want what are you doing here?”

The kid jumped a foot in the air. He darted his eyes between Wilbur and the food. Clearly wanting to bolt, but knowing not to leave the stove on without supervision. Which was important because Wilbur _would_ give chase to figure this kid out.

“Hello?” Wilbur waved his hand in front of himself.

“Hi,” the kid meekly said back. “I like your music.”

That’s when Wilbur started laughing. Loud full chest laughter. Scaring the kid half to death. He was delirious. He had been up all the night before. He hadn’t eaten in 16 hours and this kid was in his kitchen telling him that his music was good. Wilbur hopped up onto the counter, Phil wasn’t here to mother him.

“I’ll take a few bites of that.”

The kid looked at him wearily, before turning back to the food. Glancing behind him every so often.

He gave Wilbur half and took half for himself. Eating out of the pan so as to not dirty more dishes than he needed to.

Wilbur was chuckling the whole was through the tense meal. Laughing to himself like he’d gone crazy. He rinsed his plate and dumped it in the drying rack. “Stay as long as you want kid. Don’t break anything.”

He climbed up the stairs. He was out like a light when he hit the mattress. Those eggs were good.


	2. Phil

Sometime later, Phil came home from work. He folded his wings to fit through the doorframe. Bringing the groceries into the kitchen. Good, Wilbur ate.

He went about his afternoon routine. Letting his feathers rest comfortably along his back, relaxing his wing muscles. Tidying up any stray things. Noting the blond head sitting on the couch. Putting away the food. Moving the dishes to the dishwasher. _Was there a blond kid in his house?_

He was the blond one. Hello? He poked his head back to the living room. Yup. There was a kid there. He looked tense. Like he didn’t want to be there at the same time as not wanting to move.

“Hey mate.”

He flinched, turning to look at Phil with wide eyes.

“I’m not going to hurt you mate. What are you doing here?”

“The other guy said I could stay,” he said in a small voice. “It- I- He- I can leave. I just thought he ex- he expected me to stay.”

“Wilbur?”

The kid stared back at him blankly. He shrugs his shoulders and folds himself into the couch.

“Okay. Stay here.” Phil went up the stairs to Wilbur’s room. And he’s passed out. At least he’s sleeping.

The front door opens.  
Techno’s home.

“MR?”

Phil runs down.


	3. Technoblade

Techno was having none of this. He had had a bad day. It was not going well. He opened the door with more force than necessary. Phil wouldn’t mind, as long as he didn’t break the door, the wall, or his arm. Which he did not do.

He went to the living to room place is sword on the mantel. _Why is there a kid here?_

He lazily points the tip in his direction.

“MR?” the kid calls.

He can hear the thumping of Phil running down to the first floor.

“Who is this?” Techno asked.

“I have no idea. Apparently Wilbur said he could stay.”

“Did he?” They both turned to the blond.

“The musician?”

Techno let his sword fall a little. Phil took a good look at the kid.

“Are you-”

“Yep.”

“Are we-”

“Yep.”

Techno put his sword away. “You can deal with him.”

He could not be bothered. Phil could get him settled. He didn’t care. Phil took kids in. That’s what he did. He did it with Wilbur when they were really young. And he did it with Techno when he crashed into their life a few years ago.

The kid would be safe here. Not that he cares.

~~He'll do that next week after he gets worn down.~~


End file.
